I'm Coming For You
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: It had already happened once, but who knew it was going to happen again? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic, so please be gentle. Some nice reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Kaiba, sadly I don't. I don't own any of the other characters either, Kazuki Takahashi does.

…

It all started out as just another night in Domino City. Seto Kaiba was coming home after working late for the umpteenth time. He had been looking over some very important reports for the board meeting early the next morning.

"Damn, it's already 3:00 in the morning, I'd better get some sleep," Kaiba said, glancing down at his watch.

As soon as he entered his home, Kaiba couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread that hit him the moment he walked through the door.

_'Stop it, Seto. You're just being paranoid again,_' he scolded himself as he made his way through the halls, bound for the bedroom of Mokuba, his little brother and the only family he had left. It was for these reasons that Kaiba hated having to work late. Ever since that first time Mokuba had been kidnapped, the younger Kaiba boy had been afraid of being left alone, despite Seto's assurances to always keep him safe.

As these thoughts flooded his mind, Kaiba fought the urge to call his brother's name. After all, for all he knew Mokuba could be asleep, safe and sound in his bedroom. If that was the case then Kaiba didn't want to wake him.

Seto slowly opened the door so as not to disturb his brother's rest. That's when he saw it…

Mokuba's room had been completely ransacked. The blankets strewn across the bed, several things knocked over, books scattered across the floor, it was a complete mess.

"What the hell?!" Kaiba snarled. "Mokuba!"

That's when he saw the paper sitting right on top of Mokuba's desk. Without hesitation, the CEO of KaibaCorp snatched up the paper and began to read it.

"Oh no," he sighed, crumbling the paper up and hurling it out of sight. "They got him again!"

He could only imagine how Mokuba had to be feeling at that very moment.

"Hang on, Mokuba," Kaiba whispered, glaring out the window at the city below. "I'm coming for you."

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the long absence, but hopefully this nice, long update, in addition to a few more will make up for it. I would like to thank supersexyghotmew95, BloodyRose2016, Egyptprncssxox, and PsYcHoGaMeR164 for the reviews on the first chapter of this fanfic. Again, I do apologize for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I was gone for almost three months, but in that time, I didn't manage to become Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore I have not managed to obtain ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, the card game, the manga, or either anime series. Oh well, a girl can dream.

"I wish this stupid little brat would stop crying already!" the black-haired man driving the car growled. "That's one thing I hate about kidnapping victims, they always know how to spoil a nice car ride."

"I am trying here," said one of his associates, a man with a shaved head and a skull tattooed on his left forearm. "I've been punching and smacking this kid for almost an hour but he still won't shut up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the man sent his fist crashing against Mokuba's already bruised jaw.

Mokuba whimpered as the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue.

"Listen here, you little brat," the driver growled. "If you don't stop crying in the next five seconds, I swear I'm gonna give you something to cry about."

Mokuba whimpered again and wiped his eyes. He was already scared and the man's threat had only frightened him even more.

"So do you think Kaiba's gonna pay the ransom?" the man with the shaved head asked.

"Hell yeah," answered another man, who sported a hairstyle similar to Tristan Taylor's, at least that's what Mokuba thought. "Kaiba'll do anything to get his precious baby brother back, everyone knows that."

Though he was afraid, Mokuba knew there was truth in the man's words; Seto would do anything to make sure Mokuba was safe. So the child new his big brother would come for him. He always had. Especially when Mokuba'd been taken by Maximillion Pegasus and the Big Five a few months ago.

'Seto's definitely coming to get me,' Mokuba told himself. 'And when he does, these guys will be sorry.'

The eleven-year-old Kaiba reached into his shirt and pulled out his locket and opened it. The picture of Seto inside sent a feeling of assurance over the boy, just like it had in the dungeon below Pegasus's castle.

'I know you'll rescue me like you always do, big brother,' Mokuba said to himself, hugging the locket.

"Better hold onto that thing, Kid," said the driver. "Because you're never gonna see your big brother again."

Suddenly, the man with the shaved head's phone rang.

"That just might be Kaiba now," one of his friends said.

"Hello?" The man answered.

"I know you have my brother!" Seto's voice growled on the other end of the phone. "You better not have hurt him!"

"Oh, don't worry," Shaved Head grinned. "Your precious baby brother's just fine...for now."

Seto growled in response.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped.

"Shut up!" One of the other men growled, punching Mokuba in the bag, earning a pained yelp from the boy.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted. "Alright look, I have your money, just give me my little brother back, you cowardly snakes!"

"Bring the money to the pier," the man with the phone ordered "But if you bring the cops or even tell them about this, the kid dies."

"Fine, just don't hurt him."

Seto's response sent a chill down Mokuba's spine. The older Kaiba sounded...afraid.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried before one of the men stuffed a gag in his mouth and yanked his hair.

"I told you to shut up!" His captor snarled as Mokuba let out a muffled scream.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted before the phone was hung up.

"Alright, brat, now you're gonna get it," Shaved Head growled, cracking his knuckles.

Mokuba groaned as he lay against the wall of the warehouse where the thugs who had kidnapped him were now holding him hostage. His nose was still bleeding and his left eye still hurt from where the men had punched him. He knew his small, sore body was covered with bruises, scratches, and blood from his beating.

His head throbbed, his eyes stung, his jaw ached, and his entire body felt drained. The little boy desperately wanted his big brother.

"Seto, please hurry," he whispered as curled into a tight ball, shivering. "Please, big brother. I'm scared. I need you. Come find me soon."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Mokuba began to whimper as the footsteps came closer to the spot where he lay on the cold floor.

"Learn your lesson, brat?" growled the man with the hairstyle similar to Tristan Taylor's.

Mokuba didn't answer. Why should he? He was going to be yelled at and or hit anyway so what was the point?

"Answer me!" the man snapped, grabbing Mokuba by his shirt collar and yanking him to his feet.

"Y-yes!" Mokuba yelped helplessly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The man glared at him and backhanded the child, knocking him onto his back.

Mokuba groaned as his already battered little body sprawled out on the floor.

"When an adult asks you a simple question, you answer do you understand me?" the man demanded, his face inches above Mokuba's.

"Y-yes," Mokuba answered softly.

"Speak up!" the man snarled, punching Mokuba in the throat.

"Yes...I... learned...my lesson," Mokuba replied, coughing and gasping for breath as tears of pain and fear filled his purple-gray eyes. Where was Seto? Would he find Mokuba in time to save him?

"You might breathe a little better without this," the man grabbed Mokuba's locket with the picture of Seto as a young child.

"No!" Mokuba squeaked, gazing pleadingly at the man. "Please! I'll be good, I promise! Just please give me my locket back!"

The man cursed under his breath and flung the precious locket back at Mokuba, hitting him in the face. Mokuba flinched but didn't make a sound in fear of his locket being taken away again.

"You better not make a sound," the man growled at him before spitting on the floor and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mokuba cradled his treasured locket in his hands, placed it back around his neck, and hugged it tightly.

"Please, Seto, come soon," he whispered, tears silently rolling down his bruised cheeks.

...

So, what did you think? Let me know.


End file.
